Lending A Helping Hand
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: Old story. Harry helps Draco over the summer. Can you guess the rest? ;
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he plopped on down on his bed and looked at the calendar hanging on his wall. Only three days until he turned 17, and only three days until he could use magic to escape from the living hell of the Dursley home. Then after that he'd be heading back to Hogwarts. He smiled as he thought about his **true**home. He missed his friends and teachers, with the exception of Snape. Hogwarts was also where he had explored his sexuality to discover that he was gay. Harry thought about his first boyfriend, Seamus, who had broken up with him right before they left Hogwarts after their sixth year. Although they had agreed to remain friends, Harry couldn't help but think that things were going to be awkward for them when they returned.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by the arrival of a blonde wizard through a loud "pop". Harry sat up and realized that Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of his bedroom. Draco turned and spotted Harry, eyebrows raised and wand in hand.

"Hello Potter!" Draco said cheerily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, wary of Draco's happiness. Draco sighed.

"Well, I might as well tell you the truth before you hex me into the next century. I've come for your help." Harry's eyebrows went up further.

"Well, you see, my friends though it'd be amusing to tell the whole school that I am gay. And, while the latter is true, I would have rather kept on the down low, for fear of what would happen. And my suspicions were correct. After my friends had sent the letters out to everyone, with the exception of you and your group I gather, I received letters from many interested males. But the problem was, you see, none of them interest me. And me, being the kind person that I am," Harry scoffed at this, and Draco ignored him. "I couldn't just tell them I wasn't interested. So I told them I was already involved with someone. And, naturally, they questioned as to who it was. I couldn't say any of my friends, as they are all already attached. So…"

"So you told them that you and I are an item?!" Harry cut in, outraged.

"Well, yeah." Draco said, hanging his head. He knew that Harry would react this way

"But, why me?" Harry questioned. Draco looked up. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected hexing, maybe agreement, but he hadn't thought it through to the point of a reason.

"I honestly don't know. I guess you were the first person that came into mind." Draco half lied. Harry watched Draco for any sign of a trick or anything.

"Look, it's obvious that you don't want to help me." Draco said, disappointed. "I'll just go." He turned to walk out the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't go." Harry said.

"I believe that's up to me, Potter." Draco said, turning back around.

"Okay, you can if you want to get killed by my aunt and uncle." This caused Draco to freeze and turn around to face Harry.

"Plus, I want to help you." Harry added. Draco perked up.

"Really?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yes." Harry said. He could use a bit of fun. And who knows, maybe he and Draco might actually become friends.

"Well, there's more that I left out." Harry's eyes disappeared in his bangs once again. "After I told everyone about 'us', they didn't believe me, so we're having a party at the manor to which you will be my date."

"Okay. That's not that bad." Harry shrugged.

"And, everyone thinks you're staying the summer at the manor." Draco said hurriedly.

"And that means?" Harry questioned.

"That you will be staying at the manor for the remainder of the summer." Draco said warily.

"Okay. I guess that's okay." Harry agreed. Draco smiled.

"And since your birthday is in three days, we've decided to have the party on your birthday." Draco added.

"How did you know what day my birthday is on?" Harry asked.

"Oh please, everyone knows." Draco said, blushing slightly nonetheless. Harry hadn't noticed this as he was packing his trunk. Draco smirked as he drew his wand and flicked it once. Harry shouted and jumped back as his belongings began moving of their own accord and packing themselves neatly in his trunk. Draco laughed at loud at his reaction and Harry scowled.

"Only three more days." Harry said angrily.

"Anyway," Draco said, looking at his watch. "My mother won't be home for fifteen more minutes, so is there something we can do to entertain us while we wait for her to signal us to come home?" Harry wondered what the signal was but walked over to his muggle radio and turned it on. Draco raised his eyebrows at the music playing. Harry began singing along.

_i Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck...its tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

_Chorus:  
Whooah, were half way there  
Whooah, Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whooah Livin on a prayer._ /i

"Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi." Harry said in explanation. "My favourite band."

"They're okay I guess. For muggle music." Draco said as he began tapping his toe in time to the music. Harry noticed this and stood from his spot on his bed and began to dance. Draco stopped tapping to watch Harry in amusement.

"Come on! Dance!" Harry said, taking Draco's hand and forcing him to move with Harry. They danced through a couple songs and paused when a slow song came on. They stood for a few seconds until Harry moved forward and put his hands on Draco's waist. Draco stiffened but started to relax as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and began swaying with him.

_i There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart_

_If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you_ /i

Harry and Draco were moving perfectly in sync, each locked in the other's eyes. They barely even noticed that they had moved closer together so that their bodies were pressed up against each other's. They began moving their head closer until their noses were touching. They stood like that for a few seconds, until Draco maneuvered so that his lips were barely touching Harry's, waiting for him to make the next move. Harry complied, pushing his lips gently against Draco's. Draco responded. It was incredible. Hearts beat fast, yet in sync, mouths moved against each other. It was the perfect kiss. Then all of a sudden, Draco's wand started emitting emerald green sparks. The two boys broke apart. Draco rushed over to his wand and tapped it three times. The sparks stopped and Draco put his want back in his robe.

"That's the signal." Draco said simply.

"Oh. Okay. Ummm…how are we going to get there?" Harry inquired, shutting off the radio that was now playing a song by a band that Harry didn't recognize. i _That was the best kiss I've ever had. I guess that's the reward I get for helping out. /i_Harry thought.

"Side along apparition." Draco replied simply, holding out a hand for Harry to take. Harry paused before taking the hand and holding it tight as Draco spun. Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel and the suction as he was tugged along with Draco to the Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco felt his legs buckle beneath him as he landed in the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor. He fell to the ground, pulling Harry on top of him. Draco looked up at his new pretend boyfriend and immediately became entranced in his green eyes, hovering just inches above his own misty silver orbs. Just then, Narcissa Malfoy strode into the room, clipboard in hand, looking very flustered.

"It's about time you boys showed up! We have lots of…" She trailed off as she saw the sight before her. "Sorry, I'll just be leaving." She started slowly backing up.

"No, mother. Stay." Draco said as Harry climbed off of him and helped him to his feet. "Now, what were you saying?"

"That we have to get Harry unpacked and finish planning the party." Narcissa told her son.

"Well, come on then Harry." Draco said motioning for Harry to follow him.

Draco ran up the stairs, closely followed by Harry. They reached a door and Draco opened it. They walked into the magnificently blue room.

"Woah." Harry said, craning his head to see everything. There was so much stuff that it was impossible to see everything.

"Like it? I redecorated it last year." Draco said proudly.

"This is your room?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yeah," Draco said, smirking at Harry's reaction. "Well, it's now 'ours'."

"Huh?" Harry asked, pulled out of his trance.

"We're sharing a room." Draco said. "So it will be more believable."

"Oh. Well, then where's my bed?" Harry asked, confused.

"We couldn't get one, so you'll be sleeping in my bed." Draco said, somewhat nervously. Harry was so god damn cute when he was confused!

"Where will you be sleeping then?" Harry inquired suspiciously.

"Well…There's no where else that I can sleep…so we'll be sharing a bed." Draco said hurriedly.

"What?" Harry said. "But this is all pretend." Draco said nothing "Right?" Harry asked, someone sternly. Draco couldn't help but look disappointed at that. The kiss had seemed so real.

"If it's pretend, then how do you explain the kiss we just had?" Draco practically shouted.

"A mistake!" Harry shouted back. "Don't tell me you never make mistakes, Malfoy."

"I have." Draco said. _"I just didn't think that this kiss was one"_He finished in his head.

"See, we made a mistake." Harry said. "But it was good practice. I mean, we're probably going to have to kiss in front of people at the party." He added, seeing Draco's head drop slightly. _Does he actually have feelings for me?_He wondered.

"Yeah, and probably in front of my mom. She also thinks we're, you know, dating." Draco said.

"Why? Didn't you explain to her?" Harry asked suspiciously. _Did he not tell her just that he could kiss me?_ Draco blushed.

"Well, I uh, um, I tried, but um, she, well, seemed happy for me, and she was so happy, that I 'found someone for me', and I didn't want to, well, make her upset." Draco stammered. Harry nodded in understanding, though he really didn't understand. _Why would it upset her? Or did he just say that, meaning that it would upset him?_Harry shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Well, when's dinner, I'm starving!" Harry said, blushing as soon as he'd said it, realizing that it was way past dinner time, and that he probably seemed like a pig.

"Didn't those muggles ever feed you?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry admitted.

"Well, then let's go get you some food." Draco started walking out the door.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"The kitchens…where else?" Draco said.

"Oh, right." Harry said, blushing at his stupidity. _He so damn cute when he's embarrassed!_ Draco thought.

Harry followed Draco into the family room, where Narcissa was sitting on the couch reading over a clipboard. (A/N: Right here I imagine her with small square rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of her nose with the chain around her neck like old people. Lol. No? okay, ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Hey, mum." Draco said casually. "Watcha doin'?"

"Calculating prices for the party. Harry, dear, would you prefer chocolate or vanilla cake?" Narcissa said, turning to Harry.

"You don't have to get me a cake!" Harry exclaimed.

'Nonsense!" You are getting a cake." Narcissa insisted.

"Okay. Chocolate." Harry said. Draco nodded and urged Harry forward.

"Come on, Harry. Mum, we're going to the kitchens." Draco explained. "Harry here has an appetite to challenge mine." Draco smirked. Harry blushed and smacked Draco. Narcissa smiled. Draco smacked Harry back and they got into a mock fight.

"You boys and your flirting." Narcissa said, chuckling. Both boys immediately stopped, blushing profusely.

"Go. You look thin Harry." Narcissa said, narrowing her dark grey eyes. "Draco, have the house elves prepare him a meal. He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks." Draco nodded, realizing that he probably hadn't, living with muggles. He took Harry's hand to lead him to the dining room. Harry sat in the chair Draco pointed at.

"Squinky!" Draco shouted into the air. A loud "crack!" later a small house elf was bowing and saying,

"What can Squinky do for Master Malfoy?"

"Make Harry some dinner." Draco instructed.

"And what would Master Harry like?' Squinky questioned, turning to Harry.

"Er…turkey? With stuffing. And a baked potato. And pudding? Please?" Harry said warily. Squinky bowed and disappeared with another loud "crack!"

"For such a small boy, you certainly have a rather big appetite" Draco smiled.

"I have a big appetite because I'm small. My damn aunt and uncle would punish me by taking away meals. I haven't eaten in three days." Harry explained. Draco furrowed his eyebrow. Harry repeated the motion. Draco laughed. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What? I laugh easily. I'm not completely heartless you know!" Draco defended.

"I know." Harry said. "I'm just used to you laughing at me after you make a joke about me."

"Well, how's this?" Draco challenged. "Harry Potty, you are one queer dude!"

"That's not a joke, that's true!" Harry laughed. Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry laughed even harder, Draco joining in. They laughed for about three minutes until calming down some. Draco fell silent, staring at nothing in particular.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Draco said.

"Thinking about what?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Well, sooner or later, my parents are going to have to see us kissing." Draco said. "Otherwise my mother won't believe that it's real and call the hole thing off."

"Oh." Harry said. They were both silent thinking their own thoughts for a few moments until they heard the "click-clack" of heels coming down the hall.

"Think now is a good time?" Harry asked cautiously. In answer Draco pressed his lips against the raven-haired boy's. The two embraced somewhat passionately. They heard the door open and a thud. They broke apart to see Narcissa trying to pick up a very shocked Lucius Malfoy.

Harry blushed madly and Draco helped his father to stand.

"Hello father." He said after the elder Malfoy was standing, keeping his head down in a sort of bow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Lucius demanded.

"Well, you see, me and Harry here, well, we're, well, dating." Draco explained cautiously, snaking his arm around Harry's waist. Lucius looked furious, and his voice shook when he spoke.

"When. Did. This. Happen?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"A couple of months before school ended." Draco said. Lucius said nothing. Narcissa mouth something to Harry, but he couldn't understand what was trying to be said. He cocked his head.

_I suggest you go to bed now._Narcissa mouthed again. This time Harry got it, and nodded slightly. He turned to Draco.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry said. He gave Draco a kiss and left the room under Lucius's death glare. When he got outside he heard Narcissa say,

"I better go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost." She walked out the door, leaving the two male Malfoys to the argument that was sure to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I will not have my son be gay! Let alone be even friends with Potter!" Lucius yelled.

"Why can't you just accept me for who I am, father?" Draco shouted at his dad.

"Because the Dark Lord won't, and if he won't, I won't!" Lucius hissed.

"So your whole life is base around the Dark Lord!? What if I told you the I don't want to get the Dark Mark! That I despise the Dark Lord!" Draco spat.

"You will do as I say because I am your Father." Lucius demanded.

"I'm seventeen, I can do whatever the hell I want! And I WILL NOT get the Dark Mark!" Draco insisted. Lucius swore. He had forgotten that his son's birthday had been 3 weeks ago.

"You may be able to do as you wish, but if you do not join the Dark Lord, he will hunt you down, and kill you." Lucius threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked, almost amused.

"No, it is a promise."

Draco stared at his father before turning on his heel and walking out the door, slamming it as he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had just climbed into bed after a shower, when the door to the room that he and Draco were sharing opened, and slammed shut. He looked up to see Draco pacing the room, fuming mad.

"What happened?" Harry asked, climbing back out of bed and walking over to embrace Draco in a hug.

"I told him that I wouldn't get the Dark Mark, and he threatened to kill me." Draco said. He thought back to the argument. He'd left out he part that had hurt him the most…

"_Why can't you just accept me for who I am, father?"_

"_Because the Dark Lord won't, and if he won't, I won't!"_

Draco sighed. Harry tightened his hold on Draco, and led him over to the bed. It was a good thing that Draco was wearing muggle basketball shorts, or Harry would have to change Draco.

"There's something else bothering you. I can tell." Harry said. "What is it?" Draco sighed again.

"Well, I asked my father why he couldn't just accept me for who I am, and he said that the Dark Lord wouldn't. And that if the Dark Lord wouldn't, then he wouldn't. He cares more about being loyal to the Dark Lord, than being a good father to his only child." Draco explained, his voice getting higher with each word, his lip quivering, until he was sobbing in Harry's lap.

"Shhhh, it's okay love." Harry soothed, stroking Draco's hair. "You're father is just a sick evil man. He doesn't deserve to have a child like you."

"What do you mean a child like me?" Draco inquired, sitting up.

"Well, you're smart, kind to your friends, and you stand true to the evilness of the Malfoy name toward your enemies. You are a great leader, and very studious. Not to mention beautiful." Harry said. Draco raised his eyebrows at the last sentence, and Harry blushed.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." Draco smirked. _He just said that I'm beautiful. Whether it was meant to comfort me or not, it was sincere, I can see it in his eyes._Harry smiled, and Draco grinned back.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You get a tour of the grounds tomorrow." Draco said, sliding under the covers. Harry slid in beside him. Draco leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Practice. You need it." Draco teased. Harry smacked him.

"Good night, Potter." Draco said.

"Good night, Malfoy." Harry said. Both boys fell asleep almost instantly. Who could blame them? They'd had a very excited day, and another day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Good night Malfoy." Harry said. Both boys fell asleep almost instantly. Who could blame them? They'd had a very exciting day, and another day ahead of them._

Harry looked over to see Draco still sound asleep. Harry had been awake for a few hours, and he was trying to entertain himself without waking Draco. He had managed to find a good book and settle down in a chair. The book was interesting, not the kind of book he expected Draco to be reading. It was about two guys that absolutely hated each other, were forced to be room mates for a three month trip to Germany. They get in several fights before finding out a system to get along. Harry was entranced by it.

"Watcha readin'?" Harry heard someone say. He looked over the book to where Draco had only his boxers on, making Harry's breathe catch.

"Journey in Germany." Harry replied. Draco paled.

"You found it, eh?" He said.

"Yeah. Why do you have it?" Harry wondered.

"Well… I'm a sucker for sappy gay romance novels." Draco said, blushing madly. Harry laughed.

"Well I guess I am too, because this book is rather good." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, walking toward the bathroom with his robe. Harry heard the shower turn on and went back to reading.

_Matt debated on what to do now. He knew he loved Joshua, he just didn't know if Joshua liked him. After a few minutes of internal debate, he stood and walked over to the bathroom. Once he got to the door, he hesitated._Is this wrong? _He asked himself._I truly love him, and this is the only way. _After waiting a couple of seconds to hear the sound of the shower turn off, he opened the door._

_Joshua stepped out of the shower to see Matt standing in the doorway. Joshua blushed and grabbed a towel to cover up his manhood. Matt stared at Joshua's muscles, gleaming with droplets of water. He took a step closer which was very close in the small apartment bathroom. Joshua was entranced by Matt's lips. So soft and pink. Joshua licked his own lips, causing Matt's breathe to catch. Matt took another step closer, and another, until their bodies were pressed up against each other. Joshua leaned down toward the smaller man and…_

"Your turn." Harry could've killed Draco at that moment.

"You really are a prick, you know that?" Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"I was at a really good part!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let me guess, the part where they kiss in the bathroom?" Draco asked, with a smirk on his face. Harry nodded. "I'll save you the reading. They shag. Use your imagination." Harry glared at Draco and stood up. Walking toward the bathroom he said.

"Thanks for ruining the chapter!" Draco chuckled at that.

When Harry was gone he removed his robe to reveal his hardening dick. He sighed. _I really need to stop imagining about me and Harry._He thought, as he began thrusting his cock into his hand, images of Harry flashing through his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco got his imagination running too wild, but since his muscles were so sore, he decided to pleasure himself.

Harry sighed as the warm water ran over his sore muscles. Although what he really needed was some cold water.

He wrapped his fist around his cock and began pumping. At first, he thought of nothing, but then images of Draco began flashing before his eyes. Draco shirtless, Draco naked, Draco jerking off to him. Harry quickly shot through his orgasm, the liquid washing down the drain.

He stood for a minute, collecting himself, before he began washing himself. He encountered problems washing his back. He couldn't reach without pains shooting through his chest. One pain hurt so bad he actually cried out. Draco ran into the room shirtless.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I'm really sore and I can't reach my back without hurting." Harry replied.

"Oh well, you know, I could wash your back for you." Draco said, taking the cloth from Harry's hand. Harry turned so that Draco could wash his back. Draco moved the cloth up and down, softly yet firmly. Almost sensually, Harry noticed this but didn't think anything of it.

"Thank you." Harry said when Draco handed the cloth back. Harry turned back around.

"No problem." Draco said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Harry cried. Draco turned and Harry blushed covering his growing cock. "Um… that was a very, uh, very nice, uh backwash." Harry stammered blushing very hard. Draco walked closer to Harry, entranced by his lips. (A/N: Yes, I am reenacting the scene from the book Harry was reading.) They looked so soft. _I wonder if they'd feel good to kiss again._Draco wondered. Making a spur of the moment decision, he decided to find out. Draco took one last step toward Harry and brushing their lips together. Harry was shocked at first, but they relaxed, and responded to the kiss. They embraced for a few moments before breaking apart. Draco waited for Harry's reaction, but nonce came. Instead, Harry's face paled.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?! Oh God!" Draco exclaimed. Harry opened his mouth but no words came. Harry started trembling slightly. Draco held onto Harry by the waste in order to keep him steady. He carried him out of the bathroom and laid him on the bed. Narcissa ran into the room.

"What happened? I heard you scream." She asked.

"I don't know. He was in the shower and well, I washed his back, and then we kissed, and then he just started trembling." Draco said, panting. Narcissa studied Harry for a minute before casting a spell on him that stilled his body from the tremors.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but wait it out." Narcissa said sitting down in the arm chair. "It's some sort of attack or episode, but it doesn't look dangerous." Draco sat next to Harry on the bed. He stroked Harry's hair and squeezed his hand. Narcissa stood and walked over to the couple.

"You really do love him?" Narcissa said smiling at the way Draco brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Draco said, truthfully. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I really do."

They waited for a few more minutes when Harry's eyes shifted. Draco perked up when they shifted again.

"Harry? Harry, love, wake up, love." Draco said. Harry's eyes moved back and forth. They landed on Draco.

"D-Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"It's me, love." Draco said.

"Wh-Where am I?" Harry asked, sitting up. He looked down to see that he was in bed, the covers covering his naked body.

"You're at Malfoy Manor." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"I know that! I meant, where am I in the manor? The last I remember was in the bathroom..." He trailed off.

"I carried you after you passed out." Draco said.

"Oh, Voldemort planted a vision in my mind." Harry explained.

"How do you know it wasn't real?" Draco asked.

"Because it was of you with the dark mark trying to kill me. You said on my first night hear that you would never get the dark mark." Harry said. Draco looked shocked, and somewhere in the corner, Narcissa squeaked.

"Oh yeah, my mom helped me tuck you in." Draco said.

"I think I'll be leaving." She said, standing.

"Bye, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said politely.

When Narcissa was gone, Draco asked the question he'd been wanting to ask.

"How do you feel?" He ventured. "About me, about the, the kiss." Harry froze in the middle of putting on his boxers. He thought a moment, then continued dressing.

"Well, I honestly don't know." Harry said, now pulling on some jeans. "I mean you're attractive, but I don't know much about you. This is nice, I mean, we're becoming friends." He paused to put on his shirt. "And the kiss…" He began. What did he think about the kiss? Draco looked at him worriedly.

_Does he hate me now?_Draco wondered, horrified at the thought.

Harry sighed and said, "The kiss was nice, but I'm just not ready." Draco nodded.

"I understand." He said. Harry nodded and bent to tie his trainers.

"Well, are you ready for a tour of the grounds?" Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well then, come on!" Draco said walking out the door. Harry followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well, are you ready for a tour of the grounds?" Draco said. Harry followed._

The boys bounded down the stairs. They reached the living room, where Narcissa was napping on the couch. They tiptoed past her and out the back door.

"Well, here is our back yard." Draco said. Harry gasped. All around him were flowers and trees of all types. There was a path leading through the garden. In what Harry guessed was the middle, was a giant fountain, water glistening in the afternoon sun. Harry looked around to see a barn in the distance, and three Quidditch hoops. Harry was entranced.

"Like it?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed, looking over at Draco. Draco smiled, and Harry grinned back.

"Come, I have something to show you." Draco said, taking Harry's hand. Harry blushed at the action, but allowed himself to be led away from the garden. Harry realized they were heading toward the barn. They reached the barn and Draco opened the door, they stepped inside, and Draco closed the door. Harry gasped at the sight before him.

Standing before him was a giant pool, with a diving board and slide. Off to the right of the pool was a bar where the customers could sit in the water. To the left of the pool was a wave pool. All around the pool was fake rocks and lawn chairs. The ceiling and walls were enchanted to look like they were really outside.

"This is magnificent!" Harry exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." Draco said. "come one let's go swimming!" Harry followed Draco the small changing room.

"Just one thing. You kind of have to be careful in here. You don't want to walk too far or you'll run into the walls. You can kind of tell where the wall is because it's a little darker, though." Draco explained as they picked out swimming trunks from a rack in the changing room, which was bigger inside than it looked outside.

Once they were changed, they headed over to the bar, where a house elf was working. Harry, in black shorts with blue flames, and Draco, in black with green dragons, ordered Butterbeers and sat on the barstools, splashing each other as they drank. They talked happily for a while after they had finished, before Harry suggested swimming, eying the slide.

"Just go!" Draco said, chuckling.

"Okay!" Harry said, running around the pool to the slide. He climbed to the top of the ladder and sat at the top of the slide. Draco gave him a thumb up and Harry beamed. He pushed off and he was sliding down. Harry laughed as he slid down, faster and faster, until he was thrown into the water. Draco chuckled at how much Harry reminded him of a little kid, going down a water slide for the first time. Then Draco remembered that it might actually have been the first time he'd ever been down a water slide. Harry resurfaced and swam over the edge.

"Come on! Get in!" He encouraged. Draco sighed and stood up.

"Watch out! I have a mean cannon ball!" Harry swam back and Draco ran to the edge and jumped, tucking his feet underneath him. He hit the water hard. He felt his feet touched the bottom, and he pushed off. He popped out of the water, and collided with Harry's head.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy, you have a head of steel!" He said, rubbing his head.

"A head of steel, but lips like roses." Draco smirked back. Harry stopped rubbing his head and looked at Draco.

_They are pretty soft, and they look soft too._

Draco looked at Harry confusedly. Harry smiled mischievously.

"What are you thinking, Potty?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh…nothing." Harry replied. Harry swam backward, and then forward, then treaded. All of a sudden, Harry sent a wave of water crashing toward Draco. Draco sputtered as the water washed over him. Harry splashed him! Harry laughed and swam away. Draco chased after him, trying to splash him back, but Harry was too fast. Draco swam harder, trying to catch up with him. Then Harry stopped swimming, but Draco didn't notice. They collided. Before either of them could register what had happened, they were embracing. Harry gasped when he came to his senses. He pushed Draco away.

_Damn!_

"Harry, Harry I'm sorry." Draco apologized.

"I, I know, it was just an accident, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Draco said, disappointedly. Harry didn't miss this.

"Draco, like I said, you're a cool guy, and damn sexy. But I don't know really all that much about you. And I'm just not ready." Harry said sympathetically.

"Are you ever going to be ready?" Draco asked.

"I will, Draco, I just don't know when." Harry said, getting a little frustrated. "You can't force me into a relationship."

"I know, it's just, I really do like you." Draco said.

"I know, but, I don't know. I like you, I really do, but, I'd like to get to know you." Harry said.

"Then you'll get to know me." Draco said. "I'll tell you everything about me. Starting from when I was a little boy, up until now, and things that I hope for in the future."

"Okay." Harry said, smiling. "I'd really like that."

"Well, then, come on." Draco said, climbing out of the pool. "Just wear your trunks, you'll need them." Harry climbed out after Draco and followed him out of the pool room.

When they were outside, Draco whistled. They waited a few moments, then two horses galloped up. They were magnificent. One was a beautiful Palomino named, Cupcake. The other was a Quarter Horse named, Deville.

"You can ride Cupcake." Draco said.

"Oh, come on, you can't expect me to ride a horse named 'Cupcake', do you?" Harry said.

"I do, and you will." Draco instructed. Harry grumbled as he climbed onto the Palomino.

"Take us to the meadow." Draco said.

"_You love that meadow, don't you?"_ Harry recalled back.

_Maybe this is the meadow Narcissa was talking about._They rode for about five minutes, before the horses slowed to a stop. Draco climbed off his horse and Harry followed suite.

"We have to walk the rest of the way, because the horses can't go that far." Draco said.

"Do they get tired or something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. They're enchanted to only go that far." Draco said. "When I was younger, my parents didn't want me traveling too far, so they placed that enchantment on the horses. Seeing as it's a permanent spell, when I got older, they granted me permission to walk as far as I wanted after the horses stopped. That's when I found this place." They stopped walking. Harry gasped, for only about the 50th time that day.

They were standing on top of a rock that allowed them to over look a beautiful shining lake, lined with pine trees.

"This is the meadow." Draco said. "We call it the meadow because deer come here and feed on the grass and drink the water. Come on, let's go sit in the lake." Harry followed Draco down a hill and into shallow water. They waded along the shore until they reached a pile of rocks that could serve as little seats.

"_I like to come here to think. Whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed, stressed, or if things up at the manor are just getting to noisy or crowded. It's nice here."_

"_I like it, it's peaceful." Harry said._

"_Yeah. Well, do you want to here my life story?" Draco said._

"_Sure." Harry said._

"Well, this is where I was born and raised. I've lived in this manor my whole life. I remember when I was little, I asked my mom if I could live in France. She told me I was going crazy, and that the manor had been in the Malfoy family for six generations. When I got older, I looked up our family history. It's been in our family for fifteen generations. But, back to when I was little. The room I have now didn't always use to be my room. It was just my play room. I had a smaller room with just a bed and a desk. I spent most my time in my play room, playing with all the magnificent toys my parents bought me. I got anything I asked for. I guess you could say I was spoiled. Complete opposite of you. You learned the value of things. I never did. Things were worthless to me. Including my parents. When I didn't get what I wanted, I kicked and screamed and hit until I did. I brought a new meaning to child abuse." Draco chuckled at his own joke. But then his expression hardened. "Until one day, my dad came at me with a belt. Taught me a lesson, he did. I learned then and there to never scream at my parents again. I still have scars on my ass where he beat me."

"After that, for everything I did wrong, I got severely punished. As I got older, my punishments got worse. I dreaded the day he would use Crucio on me."

"Did he ever do it?" Harry asked.

"Never gave him a reason to. He'd scared the wits out of me by using it on my mother one day when he found out she was going to someone else to satisfy her…'needs'. He got so bloody mad he just cracked and cursed her right in front of me." Harry gasped, and Draco looked over at him. He could see a tear running down Harry's cheek.

"I thought I had it bad!" Harry said. "But that must've been horrible."

"It was. But then I got my Hogwarts letter, so I wasn't ever home so he could use it on me. But I knew he had the power to come to Hogwarts if I ever misbehaved too horribly, so I always tried my hardest to stay out of trouble and get good marks. But then I met you. When you denied me friendship, I felt like I'd died inside. I knew from the moment I met you that I liked you romantically. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I knew I did. And then you refused my friendship. I was so depressed; I had a hard time making friends for a few days. I was also jealous. You already had two friends who seemed like, even at the time, that you would be inseparable." Harry was now silently crying. Draco looked over to see tears streaming down Harry's face.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried.

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked confusedly. "Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself into Draco's arms. "I'm sorry I pushed you away and was a jerk! To be honest, I did it because I knew I liked you too. I was scared though. I grew up with a family who emotionally destroyed gay people, so I was scared to be gay." Harry confessed.

"Oh, Harry." Draco said. "Did you really like me too?"

Harry nodded. "I do now too." He admitted. Draco lifted Harry's head up and gazed into his tearful eyes. Harry looked at Draco shyly. Draco smiled and leaned closer to Harry. Their lips met. It was pure bliss. This kiss wasn't a mistake. It was completely purposeful, and emotional. Tears flowed from Harry, but not of distress like before, but of happiness. He'd finally told Draco what he'd been dying to tell him for so long. They broke apart, and Draco saw that Harry was still crying.

"Why are you crying?" He wondered.

"Because I'm so happy." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"I'm happy too, love." Draco said, "Because I can finally tell you that I…that I love you." Harry looked at Draco.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really." Draco said. Harry pulled Draco into a huge hug, and started crying even harder.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Boy did it feel good to finally say it.

Harry and Draco sat together for a few more hours, talking about their childhood, and learning more about each other. They were having such a great time, they never noticed that the sun was sinking beneath the trees in front of them.

"So you actually had to pole dance?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, it was a dare, so I had to dance in front of the WHOLE Slytherin house! It was so embarrassing!" Draco said, laughing at himself.

"I bet, if I had to pole dance in front of Gryffindor house, I would die!" Harry exclaimed. Draco laughed.

"Jeez, how long have we been out here? It's starting to get dark." He pointed out.

"I don't, but we better start heading back." Harry suggested.

"Yeah." Draco said, standing. He helped Harry to his feet, and the started walking back to where they left the horses. They laughed and talked the whole way. When they reached where they left the horses, they were no where in sight.

"Where'd the horses go?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know. We left them right here." Draco said, peering around.

"Well, looks like we'll have to walk back." Harry said.

"Yeah, let's get going. We're probably late for dinner." Draco said.

"Yeah, and we need to stop at the pool and get our clothes." Harry said.

"The house elves would have taken them back to the room."

"Wow, you really are spoiled."

"Nah, just raised in a very good home." Draco corrected. Harry laughed, and Draco giggled with him. Harry laughed even harder, and Draco's giggle turned into a hearty laugh. They both laughed harder. Harry snorted, and Draco laughed so hard that he fell to the ground. Harry fell next to him. They both laughed for at least five minutes before Harry somewhat sobered up.

"My stomach hurts now." He said, still giggling.

"Mine too." Draco said.

"Well, we better get back to the manor." Harry said. "Oh my gosh! I just realized something! My birthday is tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Draco said. "And the party is tomorrow too. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I finally get to do magic out side of school!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah." Draco said, laughing. "It's pretty fun."

"And best of all, I get to spend it with you." Harry said, turning to Draco. Draco smiled.

"You're such a mushball!" Draco said.

"Hey, I can't help it if I love you!" Harry said. Draco grinned and kissed Harry.

"I love you too." Draco replied.

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Harry questioned.

"I guess." Draco shrugged. "If that's what you want to call us."

"It is." Harry said. Draco smiled. Harry smiled back and kissed his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess now we can convince our friends easily now." Draco laughed. Harry laughed and they continued walking hand in hand to the manor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They reached the backdoor to the manor and entered to the angry face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, I though I told you to be home by dinner time!" She shouted sternly.

"I know Mother, I'm sorry. We lost track of time talking out in the meadow, and then the horses ran off and we had to walk back." Draco explained.

"You should have notified me." Narcissa said, softer now, though.

"I know Mother, I will next time, I promise." Draco said.

"Fair enough. Now go eat your dinner." Narcissa instructed. Draco nodded and led Harry to the dining room. They took their seats and a house elf brought them pizza.

"You eat pizza?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yeah. It's my favourite food." Draco said. Harry smile and took a giant bite out of his slice of Canadian bacon. They ate silently for a few moments. Then Harry spoke.

"It's too quiet. I hate quiet." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said. "But I don't want to talk to you right now." Harry's mouth fell open, and he smacked Draco. "OUCH! That hurt! I was going to say that I don't want to talk to you, I want to kiss you!" Draco explained, rubbing his shoulder where he had just been smacked by Harry.

"Oh." Harry said, blushing. Draco smiled and leaned over. Harry met Draco halfway and they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Narcissa, you expect me to believe let alone accept that our song is gay? And in love with POTTER?" Lucius argued, face red with anger.

"Yes, Lucius, I do because he is our son and no matter what he does I will love him and accept him." The woman shouted back. "And you should too."

"The Dark Lord…" Lucius began through gritted teeth.

"To hell with the Dark Lord." Narcissa spat.

"How dare you insult him?!" Lucius hissed.

"I dare because I no longer serve him. Or have you forgotten?" Narcissa replied.

"I can get him to allow you back!" Lucius pleaded. "All we have to do is give up Draco."

"What makes you think I WANT to go back to that bastard?" Narcissa said. "And how can you think like that? He's our only son! I would rather die than give him up." She shouted, blind with anger.

"Then so be it." Lucius said. He paused for a moment, then added. "As of right now you are not allowed to see Draco!" Lucius turned on him heel to walk away.

"You can't do that! A child dies without its mother's touch!" Narcissa cried. "Do you really want to kill your son, Lucius?"

Lucius paused, then said over his shoulder,

"I have no choice." Lucius walked out of the room, leaving Narcissa behind, frowning in anger and confusion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Draco your lips are so soft!" Harry said, grinning.

"Like I said, head of steel, lips like roses!" Draco grinned back. Harry laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Draco kissed back with fervor. Harry smiled into the kiss.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco questioned, leaning away.

"The fact that I'm here, doing this, with you." Harry said.

"Such the mushball aren't you?" Draco laughed. Harry grinned proudly. Draco smacked Harry playfully. Harry feigned shock and smacked Draco back. Draco smiled and kissed Harry again.

"DRACO!"

The boys jumped apart looking over at the door where a very angry Lucius stood.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Lucius walked over the Draco, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the room. Harry followed, wide eyed and scared out of his wits.

"Father, what are you doing!" Draco cried. "Where are you taking me?" Draco thrashed, try to escape his father's grip, but Lucius was too strong.

"Get off of him!" Harry shouted.

"Shut up, Potter." Lucius said. "Draco, quit acting like a child." Draco stopped kicking when he felt Lucius' grip on his neck strengthen. Draco's eyes opened wide. He tried signaling to Harry.

_Go get Narcissa!_

Harry looked at Draco curiously. He was doing this weird thing with his head and his eyes were wide open. Draco jerked his head again toward the living room. This time Harry got the message. He nodded and bounded toward the living room.

"Narcissa!" Harry shouted. "NARCISSA!" Narcissa bounded into the room, worry etched into her face.

"What's the matter?" She questioned.

"It's Lucius." Harry explained. "He's got Draco, and he's taking him somewhere." Narcissa gasped.

"He's taking him to the Dark Lord." Narcissa said. "I can't do anything, I've been forbidden to go near Draco."

"What should I do?" Harry asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"There is." Narcissa replied, thinking hard. "Follow them. Go to the Dark Lord. He won't kill you, not yet. Make a bargain with him. Get Draco back without giving your life up. You're smarter than the Dark Lord, you'll figure out a way."

Harry looked doubtful, but followed Narcissa's direction and raced after Draco and Lucius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There's someone coming." A hiss came from a red, stained velvet chair in a dark, dank room of a desolate manor.

"Who is it, master?" Wormtail questioned, trembling at his master's feet.

"Lucius, and his son." Voldemort hissed. "And Harry Potter." Wormtail gasped.

"What do you plan on doing with him, My Lord?"

"Nothing, yet. Not until after the plan is put into action." Voldemort replied. "Now, let's wait for our guests to arrive."

Wormtail sat at his Master's feet, contemplating the confrontation ahead. They waited silently for a few moments, when they heard the creak of a door, and footsteps.

"My Lord, I have brought you Draco." Lucius said, pushing Draco forward, as if he were presenting his master with a kill from a hunt.

"Very good, Lucius." Voldemort said, standing. He studied the boy for a few moments. "He'll do perfectly."

"Do perfectly for what?" Draco questioned.

"You do not question your Master, Draco." Voldemort hissed. "I suppose you'll need, _teaching._" Draco looked at Voldemort wearily.

"Fear. You must learn to never show your emotions, young Mr. Malfoy." Voldemort said, smirking. "CRUCIO!" Draco fell to the ground, blinded by pain and screaming in agony. Harry's eyes widened from the shadow where he was hiding, watching the whole scene. He remembered when Voldemort had used that curse on him, many times before. He remembered the pain he had felt shooting through is body, blinding him, paralyzing him. His face contorted with anger, and he jumped from the shadows, wand raised and ready to cast. But Voldemort was quick, turning his wand to Harry.

"Leave him alone." Harry demanded, surprised at how sturdy his voice sounded when he felt like he would faint from fear.

"Or what?" Voldemort challenged.

"Or I'll kill you, right here, right now." Harry said, eyes narrowing. Voldemort laughed.

"You can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?" Harry challenged. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort dodged the curse with ease. Harry swore.

"You can't kill me, Potter." Voldemort repeated. "You're weak. You don't have the power to kill me." Harry was blind with rage by this point.

"I'm not weak." Harry stated. "I'm stronger and smarter than you. Remember the prophecy? _He will have power the Dark Lord knows not._" Voldemort froze.

"You learn to never show your fears, Voldemort." Harry mocked.

"You little…" Voldemort began.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The curse blasted Voldemort right in the chest. Harry looked around. He had not cast the curse, so who had. His eyes landed upon Draco, wand raised, still laying on the ground. Harry looked back to Voldemort, who was now lying on the ground, still alive, but unconscious.

"Draco!" Harry said. "You moron! _One cannot live while the other survives!_ Only I can kill him!"

"So do it now! He's unconscious!" Draco shouted.

"NO!" Lucius shouted, coming out of the shocked state he had gone into when Harry had jumped into the room. He closed his hands around Harry's throat. "You will not kill the Dark Lord, not when I'm here." Harry saw starts as Lucius's hands tightened. He gasped for air and struggled and kicked at Lucius, but Lucius never felt them. His grip on Harry's throat strengthened, and Harry felt his windpipe being crushed. He saw black spots, and then lost vision completely. He thought he was really going to die, when suddenly the grip disappeared and wind came crashing into his lungs. He gasped for air as he fell on his knees. He looked up to see Draco on his Father's back in a chokehold. He looked around to see Voldemort stirring from his "slumber". Harry scrambled for his wand, standing and pointing it directly at Voldemort's chest. He looked over his shoulder at Draco, who still had his arms around his Father.

"DO IT HARRY!" Draco shouted. "NOW!" Harry nodded and turned back to Voldemort. He raised his want to Voldemort's chest and managed to say with a steady voice:

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched as Voldemort went limp, the life disappearing from his eyes. He turned around, where Draco had slid off his Father's back and Lucius was staring in disbelief at his Master.

"It's over." Draco said. "It's finally over. He's gone. HARRY YOU DID IT!" Draco ran over to Harry and gathered him up in his arms. Harry laughed as they hugged and kissed.

"Potter, I must admit, that took a lot of power." Lucius said. "I'll say it now that I was beginning to realize what he was doing. He was tearing our family apart so he could kill innocent people." Draco smiled at Lucius's words. Suddenly they heard a crack, and McGonagall was standing before them.

"Harry, is it true. Did you defeat him?" McGonagall asked. Harry pointed to where Voldemort lay. McGonagall stared at him. "Well done, Mr. Potter!" Harry beamed and McGonagall pulled him into a hug.

"Minerva." Lucius acknowledged.

"Lucius." McGonagall said, walking around Harry to speak to the man. "Switched sides have you?"

"I'm beginning to realize how much of a bastard he was." Lucius replied. McGonagall smiled.

"Well, Harry. We'd better get back to the house. Tomorrow's your birthday and the party." Harry perked up.

"Will I get expelled for using magic out of school when I wasn't of age?" Harry asked, almost stupidly.

"I think they'll make an exception this time." McGonagall said, winking. Harry blushed when he realized the stupidity of the question.

"Well, shall we go?" Draco said, winking at Harry.

"Yes." Harry said, getting the implied message. They retreated back through the door they came in, talking and laughing about Harry's sweet defeat as McGonagall appartated back to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ungh. Harry" Draco moaned. They had just gotten back to their room after Harry defeated the Dark Lord, and they were, erm, _celebrating._ Harry trailed his tongue down Draco's chest, stopping to nibble on each nipple before continuing. He made sure to cover every inch of the blonde-haired beauty's stomach. When he reached Draco's pant line, he paused, contemplating what he should do next. Draco bucked his hips, and Harry decided to undo Draco's pants. With his teeth. He slowly unbuttoned the trousers. Draco moaned at how slow Harry was going, and bucked his hips again. Harry held Draco's hips down as he undid the zipper painfully slowly. When Harry had them completely undone, he slid the trousers off, revealing Draco's navy blue silk boxers, and his hard-on. Harry licked his way back up Draco's chest to kiss him again. They embraced passionately, Harry rubbing Draco's erection through his boxers. Harry pulled back for air, and undid his own pants, sliding them off with ease.

"Harry, you tease. Do something, please!" Draco begged. Harry smirked, pulling his shirt off. Draco gasped when he saw Harry's bare chest. Harry smiled at that reaction. It was exactly the one he wanted. He stood and slowly began removing his boxers. He slid his hands inside them and gripped his raging hard-on. With the other hand, he slid the boxers off, revealing himself to the blonde-haired boy who was staring with wide, lust-filled eyes. Harry stood pleasuring himself. Draco decided to take matters into his own hands and removed his boxers, gripping himself. Harry smirked at Draco's lack of control and walked over.

"Gods, Harry, I need you." Harry slithered between Draco's legs. He kissed his way up Draco's thigh. When he reached Draco's erect shaft, he licked it up and down, savouring the sweet taste. He licked up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip. Draco groaned. Harry slid his tongue into the slit and Draco bucked his hips. Harry smiled. Holding Draco's hips in place, Harry enclosed the tip of Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco gasped and Harry slowly moved his mouth down until the tip touched the back of his throat. Draco groaned and Harry brought his head back up. He repeated the action, going faster and faster each time. Draco's fingered laced through Harry's black curls and he arched back in pleasure.

"Oh, gods, Harry. I think, I think I'm gonna, come." Draco warned. Harry slowed down, not wanting him to come just yet. He finally stopped, and sat up. Draco groaned his protest, but Harry shushed it with a kiss. When Harry pulled back, he held out two fingers.

"Suck." He instructed Draco. Draco obliged, sucking hard on the fingers, imagining that they were Harry's cock. When Harry thought they were wet enough he removed them from Draco's mouth. Harry sat on his knees and put one of his fingers at Draco's arse.

"You ready, love?" Harry questioned cautiously. Draco nodded, and Harry slowly slid the finger into Draco's entrance. Draco gasped and Harry stilled, letting Draco get used to the intrusion. When Draco relaxed, Harry slid in another finger. Draco didn't respond as much to the pain this time, so Harry started moving the fingers around, scissoring them, preparing Draco. Draco gasped, and Harry guessed that he was ready enough. He slid the fingers out, and placed his cock at Draco's entrance. Slowly and cautiously he pushed into Draco. When he was fully enclosed in Draco's arse, he paused, giving Draco time to adjust. Harry noted how tight Draco was and smirked.

"Well, well, Draco. I'm not the only virgin here I see."

Draco, by now, was seeing stars. He felt pain mixed with pleasure. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Draco pushed down on Harry's cock.

"For god's sake Harry, MOVE!" Harry obliged, pulling out almost to the tip, and plunging back in. Draco gasped in both pain and pleasure, the pleasure over powering the pain on so many levels. Harry thrust again, and again, each time going harder and faster, until Draco was screaming his name with every thrust, as Harry had reached his sweet spot. Harry grabbed Draco's forgotten cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Draco screamed again and again, riding his extreme ecstasy.

"Draco, I think I'm gonna come." Harry warned. Draco nodded, pushing down into Harry's cock with every thrust. He knew how badly Harry needed this, so he was going to give it to him. Harry thrust a couple more times, before crashing over the edge in a wave of pure pleasure, spilling his seed inside Draco. Draco screamed as the feeling of the warm liquid inside him sent himself over the edge, his seed spilling over his stomach.

The two boys laid for a few moments, catching their breaths, then Harry sat up and licked the come from Draco's stomach. Draco pulled Harry up next to him. The two boys kissed and curled up hugging each other.

"I love you so much, Draco." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco. "So much it's almost scary."

"There's no reason to be scared when you're with me." Harry reassured. Draco smiled and closed his eyes. Harry did the same and soon both boys were snoring softly, still naked, still hugging.


	7. Chapter 7

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Harry blinked and looked up to see Draco dancing at the foot of the bed, buck naked, a party hat on his head, holding out a present.

"Draco, you goof. You're still naked." Harry laughed.

"I know. I wanted to surprise you." Draco giggled.

"Well, it worked. Now give me that present before I bite your head off. And not the one with a brain." Harry teased. Draco gasped, covering up his privates in pretend fear. Harry took the present from his hand and ripped the paper open eagerly. He opened the box underneath to see another box. He opened that one to see another one, and another, and another, until there was a small red velvet box. Harry opened the box to see a gold ring with rubies around it. Harry gasped and looked up at Draco, his mouth hanging open. Draco grinned, walking around the side of the bed and sitting on his knees in front of Harry.

"Harry James Potter. In our first year at Hogwarts, you rejected my friendship. I thought I hated you for it. But I soon came to realize that I loved you for it. No one had stood up for me the way you did. I found myself observing you, loving you, from afar, wondering what it would have been like if you had accepted my friendship. I became, as you would say, obsessed with you. Every time you had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, I became jealous. I hated that person with a passion. And then over the summer, I came to you for help. You were the first person I thought of. You accepted, and I was overjoyed. I confessed my love to you, and you returned the favor. Now I'm here, madly in love with you, wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry stared shocked at Draco. Slowly, tears started forming in his eyes, and he wasn't able to contain his emotions any longer. With tears streaming down his face, Harry threw his arms around Draco and kissed him so hard he was sure his lips would be bruised when they broke apart.

When they finally did break apart, Harry squealed with delight.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Draco smiled and took the ring from Harry, took his hand, and slid the ring onto Harry's ring finger.

"Okay, now, you need to get ready for your party." Draco said, standing and pulling Harry up from the bed. "Go get in the shower." Harry nodded and kissed Draco before sauntering off to the bathroom.

Draco smiled watching Harry's bare bum retreat into the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"I can't believe we're getting married."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe we're getting married." Harry whispered as he looked at the ring. It was beautiful, and probably cost a lot. He'd have to ask Draco when he got out of the shower. But for the time being, he smelled like sex. He smiled as he though about the night before. _It was perfect._He thought. He turned on the faucet, testing the water before he turned on the shower head. He stepped in and closed the curtain, sighing as the hot water rushed over his body, immediately relieving all of his soreness and stress.

He stood with his eyes closed for a few moments, before reaching for the shampoo and squeezing a decent amount onto his hand. He lathered it into his hair, shutting his eyes tightly as the soap suds traveled down his face, neck, and onto his chest. He scrubbed, and after a couple minutes decided that his hair was clean enough and stepped under the shower head to rinse of.

The suds rushed off his body and down the drain. Harry watched them swirl their way down and reached for the body wash, squeezing some onto a washcloth. He slapped the cloth onto his chest and rubbed. He smiled as he made his way around his body to his back, remembering the backwash two days before.

He sighed, finding it hard to believe that it had only been a couple days since Draco mysteriously showed up in his room, and now they were getting married. Harry smiled and rinsed. He shut the water off and opened the curtain to see Draco standing there, sucking a lollipop.

"It's about time you got done!" Draco teased, stepping closer to Harry. Harry smiled.

"I wanted to be clean for the party." Harry said.

"Oh but Harry, after last night, I'd say you were anything but clean." Draco said seductively. Harry felt himself hardening and wrapped his towel around his waist. Draco smirked as he pressed his lips against Harry's. He licked Harry's lips, begging for entrance. When granted it, Draco slid his tongue across Harry's. Each boy battled for dominance. When Draco won, he slid his tongue across the roof of Harry's mouth, savouring the sweet taste of his lover's mouth. Suddenly, Harry pulled back.

"I can't do this now. I just took a shower." He said indicating to his southern regions. Draco sighed.

"All right, but you owe me." Harry agreed and sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Draco to his shower.

Harry walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers. He then opened the next drawer down and pulled out a pair of tight, dark jeans that showed of the curve of his arse very nicely. Harry put on the boxers and jeans, then walked over to the closet where his shirts were hanging. He searched through all of his shirts until he found a ruby coloured button-up silk shirt. He put it on, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned, revealing part of his tan, muscled chest. (A/N: OMG, he looks so hot in my mind right now. :P )

He walked over to inspect himself in the mirror. He sighed as he tried combing down his unruly hair to no avail. He rummaged in his toiletries bag and found his gold watch, carefully clasping it on his wrist. He smiled at his ring, which matched perfectly with his outfit. He then frowned when he realized that he had no ring for Draco. He'd buy him one later.

"You look great." Harry turned and smiled.

"Thanks."

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You took my outfit idea." Draco frowned.

"I never said you couldn't dress like this." Harry said. Draco shrugged and went over to his own dresser, opening the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of underwear and slid them on. Harry smiled at how complete opposites he and Draco were. He kept his underwear in the top drawer. Draco's were at the bottom. He picked out all of his clothes before getting dressed. Draco dressed piece by piece as he picked out his outfit. Draco walked over to the closet, dressed in similar jeans as Harry, but about two shades darker. He pulled out an emerald silk button up shirt and put it on in a similar fashion as Harry. Draco then walked over to the mirror and put on his silver watch. He combed his hair smooth, then inspected himself, frowning. He looked around the vanity and spotted a silver chain. He picked it up and clasped it around his neck. (All thanks to too many episodes of That 70's Show! Lol If you're not American, look it up on Youtube ) He then turned to Harry and frowned.

"You need a chain too." He said, picking up a gold chain and clasping it around Harry's neck. Draco then smiled.

"There we go." He chuckled. "Now we match." Harry laughed.

"Well, twin, let's head downstairs."

"Hold on, we don't have shoes on."

Harry looked down at his bare feet and laughed. Draco smiled and tossed Harry a pair of black socks. Harry put them on, followed by his dress shoes. When both boys had shoes on, they linked arms and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Narcissa gasped when they saw the boys.

"You two look so cute!" She fussed.

"Mother!" Draco groaned. Harry smiled.

"I'm used to motherly fussing from Mrs. Weasely every summer since 2nd year."

Draco smirked.

"Did I mention that all your little friends from Gryffindor have been invited?"

"You failed to mention that!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Draco smiled at Harry's reaction.

"Well, let's go decorate the lounge." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and leading him toward another door. They stepped inside and Harry gasped, as he did at everything in the house.

The room was huge, with a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the domed ceiling. The walls were gold with molding around the edges. The thick carpet was a deep burgundy.

"Well, what colour do you want the carpet?" Harry though hard. His favourite colour was purple, but he also really liked green. He couldn't decide.

"Well, my favourite colour is purple, but I also really like green." Harry said.

"I say we go with green. It'll bring out your eyes." Draco concluded. Harry nodded and Draco swished his wand, muttering an incantation. The carpet beneath them turned an emerald green that matched both Harry's eyes and Draco's shirt perfectly.

"And I think the walls should be silver because that colour seems to go best with emerald." Harry said. Draco nodded and swished his wand again. The walls around them turned silver.

"What about furniture?" Harry said. Draco thought hard before swishing his wand and appearing before their eyes were black leather chairs, clustered in groups of three or four in each corner.

"Now for the decorations." Draco said. "Do you want to keep the silver and green, or do you want to make them gold and red?"

"Nah, I don't really care much for red." Harry said.

"Okay." Draco swished his wand once more. Now the room was covered in silver and emerald balloons and streamers. Above their heads was a giant emerald banner with shining silver lettering that said, "Happy 17th Birthday, Harry!" Harry smiled as he looked around, admiring Draco's work.

"That was amazing. Where'd you learn that incantation?" He questioned.

"My mum taught it to me a few years back." Draco replied. Harry nodded and looked around the room again, this time frowning.

"Where's the refreshment table?" He asked.

"We'll have house elves carrying around trays of food and drinks." Draco answered. Harry nodded.

"Well, the guests should be here soon." Draco said, looking at his watch. And sure enough, the first two guests arrived.

"HARRY!" Hermione ran over and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED YOU-KNOW-WHO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, give him some room." Ron said, walking up behind her. Hermione pulled away to frown at Ron.

"How ya doin' Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not bad, you?" Harry replied.

"Well, we have a bit of news." Hermione said, smiling up at Ron who was holding her.

"It's about time." Harry said, smiling at their shocked faces. "Oh please, don't be so shocked. Everyone knew that you liked each other." Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Erm, congratulations." Said a voice from behind Harry. Ron's face became stony. Hermione just watched as the two boys confronted each other.

"Malfoy." Ron growled. "I swear if you have hurt Harry in any way, you'll be sorry you were ever born.

"Ron, calm down." Harry said. "Draco hasn't done anything to me. Well, he has, but I don't think you want to hear about that." Ron grimaced and Draco smirked. "Anyway, I love Draco, so it would mean a lot to me if you tried to accept him and not make any snide remarks." Hermione nodded and Ron looked weary but nodded as well.

"And you, Draco." Harry said, turning to Draco. "I want you to be nice to them as well. No remarks about Ron's family or money, and no calling Hermione a mudblood." Draco nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ron scoffed and Draco glared at him. Ron glared back, only breaking the gaze when his attention was drawn to the door, where Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were standing.

"Draco!" Pansy said, running over to Draco and embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Pans." Draco said, pushing Pansy off of him. Pansy opened her mouth to protest, but Draco gestured to Harry, who was watching the scene looking weary of Pansy.

"Hey, Harry." Pansy said, waving. Harry's eyebrows disappeared in his hair.

"Since when am I 'Harry' and not 'Potter' or 'Scarhead'?" Harry queried (A/N: new vocabulary word :P).

"Since Draco sent a letter regarding your new relationship and requested we use first names only." Pansy said. "Plus, I'm getting tired of all the fighting. From now on, I'm promoting house unity."

"Pansy, that's such a pleasant change in attitude!" Hermione said. "I myself am promoting house unity."

"Really, Hermione? I would have never guessed seeing how you never really made comebacks when we had a battle of wits." Pansy snickered.

"If we ever had a battle of wits, it's obvious who would win." Ron said.

"Well, duh! Hermione's the smartest in our year." Blaise laughed. "You'd have to be completely mental to think that it wouldn't be Hermione." Hermione blushed.

"I was going to say Draco because he's better at thinking up comebacks." Ron said, face almost as red as his hair.

"Aw, thanks Ron." Draco laughed. Harry smiled at how well everyone was getting along, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Follow me, Harry." Blaise led him away from the group.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Harry questioned.

"I just wanted to make you an offer. Draco told me that he was going to propose to you. He described the ring as well." Blaise said, looking at Harry's hand. "And I figured you'd be wanting to give him a ring as well." He held up a ring that matched Harry's, except the band was silver, and the stones were emeralds. Blaise held out the ring for Harry to take, but Harry pushed it away.

"I can't take this." Harry said.

"I insist. My mum gave it to me when I was seven. I don't ever wear rings, and I don't plan on getting married soon, so here." Blaise grabbed Harry's and put the ring in it. "Take it, give it to Draco." Harry nodded and walked back over to Draco.

The group was laughing at talking. They never even noticed that Harry and Blaise were gone. Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned to Harry, a huge smile on his face. Harry smiled.

"I have an announcement everybody." Harry said. He took Draco's hands in his own.

"Draco Malfoy, this morning you proposed to me and I accepted." Hermione and Pansy gasped. "When you put this ring on my finger, I was overjoyed, yet sad. I didn't have a ring for you. But then, just now, this ring found its way into my hand through a…er…friend. Draco Malfoy, I love you, and I accept your hand in marriage." Harry slid the ring onto Draco finger. Draco smiled and the two shared a warm, passionate kiss. Pansy and Hermione were sobbing, hugging each other. Blaise was smiling, and Ron looked like he was going to puke. Blaise looked over at Ron and smirked.

"Honestly, Ron. You act like you've never seen two boys kiss before." Ron looked up, pale-faced. "Guess you haven't." Blaise smirked.

By this time, many more guests had arrived and were watching the scene with interest. When the two boys broke apart, they looked around and smiled. A warm applause erupted.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the First Annual House Unity/Harry Potter Birthday Party!" Draco shouted. Another round of applause, then music blared and people started talking and dancing. Harry and Draco walked around greeting guests. They saw plenty of people they knew, and a few they didn't, probably younger years, or crashers, but they didn't care.

Harry spotted Luna Lovegood and waved to her.

"Hello, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy." She said dreamily. "How are you?"

Harry smiled. "Engaged." Luna smiled.

"That's excellent. Congratulations. When is the wedding?" She asked.

"We haven't really though about it, actually." Harry said.

"I think it should be before the term." Draco suggested. "I mean, this is our most imported year, and I kind of want to be dedicated to my studies with out having to worry about wedding plans. Or at least dedicated as I can be with your skilled…" Harry cut him off before he revealed anything too personal. Luna just smiled and said,

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Well, good bye Harry, Draco." She nodded at them and skipped off to where Neville was sitting in a chair.

"Draco, this is absolutely perfect." Harry said. "The best birthday present I've ever had."

"Speaking of presents…" Draco motioned to a house elf and whispered in his ear. The elf disappeared, and suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone looked to their hosts, mouths open to protest, but Draco help up a hand to silence them.

"It's time for the birthday boy to open his presents." Draco said, motioning to the pile of presents that had gathered at the back of the room. Harry smiled and said,

"Birthday boys." He corrected. Everyone eyed him curiously. Harry motioned to Neville who wearily stood from his seat in an armchair and joined Harry and Draco at the front of the crowd.

"Neville and I have the same birthday." Harry said, Neville beaming up at him. "So I'm sharing this party with him." He flicked his wand at the banner and new letters formed. It now read 'Happy 17th Birthday Harry and Neville!' Everyone burst in applause, and new presents were conjured for Neville.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said.

"No problem." Harry said. "I don't want ALL the glory." The two boys sat opening presents for at least two hours. Some were ridiculously stupid, others thoughtful. Some extravagant, some cheap but cool. Harry received a hand-knitted scarf from Hermione, a book of all the Quidditch teams in the world from Ron, and picture of Harry and Draco in an extravagant black frame trimmed with sapphires and rubies from Draco, a necklace with an onion shaped charm on it from Luna, and a gold chain with a red lion charm from Ginny. Harry wondered how she had managed to afford that, but then realized she had left the price tag on it and that it had come from a junk store and had only cost two Knuts.

He also received many shirts, books, and other trinkets from many admirers and friends, including a book entitled "Guy's Guide to Dating Guys" from Seamus as a joke. He blushed profusely as everyone laughed when he opened it. When all of his presents were opened, they watched Neville open his presents.

Neville opened his slowly, as he didn't have many at such short notice. He received a scarf from Hermione, a Herbology gardening kit from Ron, a book about different plants and how to grow them from Harry, and a necklace with a radish charm on it, with a note attached from Luna. He opened the note slowly, scared of what it might say.

_Neville,_

_You have become one of my best friends over the past couple of years. Our shared love for Herbology has been great. I've come to like you, even love you. Would you please do me the honour of being my boyfriend?_

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

He looked up appalled and blushing. Ron grabbed the note out of Neville's hand and read it out loud. There was a chorus of "AAAAWWW!" 's and "Way to go Neville!" 's.

"O-of course I'll be your b-boyfriend Luna." Neville managed to say, as he was shaking from nerves. Luna smiled and kissed Neville's cheek, who blushed harder, if it was possible. There was a round of applause, bringing Neville back to reality. He went back to his presents, opening the last two. A jacket from Seamus, and a plant from Ginny. Neville and Harry gathered their presents in piles to be taken home (in Harry's case to Draco's room) by the house elves.

The music was turned back on to a slow song and couple started dancing, others paired of with crushes and such. Those that didn't have dancing partners sat in the chairs and couches or stood along the walls. Ginny was one of those sitting in a little group of girls. Harry felt a little sorry for her. He knew that she had had a huge crush on him. He watched her while him and Harry danced. He smiled when he noticed Blaise Zambini walking over to her. He said something to her, she smiled, and he held out his hand. She took it and the two were off dancing.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just Ginny. Blaise asked her to dance." Harry informed him.

"Oh, yeah. He said something about thinking she was cute." Draco shrugged. Harry smiled and kissed Draco. They danced until the song ended. Then, Harry beckoned to a house elf and whispered something to him. The elf nodded and walked away.

"What'd you tell it?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smiled mischievously. The music started up again.

_There's me, lookin' down at my shoes,_

_The one smilin' like the sun, that's you._

_What were you thinkin'?_

_What was the song inside your head?_

Draco gasped and Harry smiled.

"This is the song that was playing that night in your room." Draco breathed. "The night we first kissed." Harry nodded.

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us._

Harry had laid his head on Draco's shoulder. At the end of the verse, he lifted it and met Draco's lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart. Harry smiled. Draco traced the smile with his thumb.

"You're beautiful." He said. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco." Their lips met in a passionate embrace just as the song ended.


	8. Chapter 8

A slight breeze whipped Draco's silver blonde hair around in the afternoon sun. Birds chirped and butterflies swarmed around the flowers. He stood at the top of a white carpet aisle, either side surrounded by chairs filled with people. On left sat Harry's family and friends, on the right Draco's. Draco's emerald green robes flowed around his thin, pale body, whipping around with his hair in the breeze. Music started flowing from an orchestra to the left of the scene. Draco walked gracefully down the aisle, stopping by the white arch covered in lilies.

He watched the top of the aisle, feeling his breath hitch when he caught sight of his groom. Harry was adorned in Gryffindor red robes that hung on his tan, muscular frame beautifully. Next to him was Arthur Weasely. The two began walking down the aisle. When they reached the arch, Harry gave Arthur a brief hug. Arthur patted Harry's hand, smiled, and walked away. Harry turned to face Draco. Their eyes locked and Harry could see a tear drop running down his cheek, dripping off his chin. Harry smiled as the bonder, Professor McGonagall, began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two men in love. Despite their past, they have come here to day to share with you their holy union, in which they will be magically bonded. I ask that you rise as they each read vows they have prepared for each other." The crowd stood.

Draco nodded at Harry to go first. Harry nodded back and took Draco's hands in his. Breathing in deeply, he began.

"Draco Malfoy, since our first year, you have been my enemy, my nemesis. The person I hated and wanted gone. Since then, you have become my friend, my lover. The person I loved and couldn't live without. You asked me to marry you on my birthday. That was the best birthday gift I could ever receive from anyone. I love with you my whole heart, and intend to do so until death do we part. In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, I will always be there with you every step of the way. You are my rock in a sea of water, you are my oasis in a scorching desert. You are the wind beneath my wings."

Draco, by now, had tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away and gained his composure for his vows.

"Harry Potter. In our first year, you denied my friendship. For that I hated you. I teased you and mocked you. Then, that hate dissolved into love. The teasing and mocking turned into complimenting and loving remarks. I asked for your help and you agreed. I then proclaimed my love for you. You returned the favour. When I proposed to you and you said yes, it was at the moment that I knew that I am the luckiest man on earth. You are the love of my life. I will be with you always until death do we part. You are my life, soul, heart, mind. You are my everything. Without you, I would be broken. I couldn't live without you. I love you, Harry Potter, until the end of time."

When Draco finished, there wasn't a single dry eye in the whole crowd. Even McGonagall was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound husband?"

"I do."

"Harry Potter, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound husband?"

"I do."

"Connect hands." Harry and Draco smiled, as they were already holding hands. McGonagall however was too choked up to notice. Placing the tip of her wand on their hands she announced "By the powers invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I bound Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a marital bond, never to be broken by magical or lawful means." A silver thread came from the tip of the wand, tying itself around Harry and Draco's intertwined hands. The thread glowed stronger, then faded and disappeared.

"You may now kiss." McGonagall's voice sounded above the sobbing of the crowd. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and the two embraced passionately. The women could all be heard sobbing and squealing. Mrs. Weasely was seemingly going mad from it all, clapping her hands and sobbing into Ginny's shoulder, who was holding Blaise Zambini's hand. Mr. Weasely had silent tears running down his face, and even Ron was choking back tears. Hermione had gone through a whole pile of tissues and was now hugging Ron so hard he though his back might break.

Harry and Draco broke apart and turned to the crowd to see sobbing and smiling faces of family and friends looking up at them. Lucius Malfoy, though not crying, was hugging Narcissa as she cried into his shoulder and smiling up at his son. Draco beamed back and he and Harry locked arms and walked down the aisle together.

When they reached the top of the aisle, they turned to each other.

"Well, we're married now." Draco smiled at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Married, until death do we part." Draco smiled and met Harry's lips in another blissful kiss.


End file.
